


O Little Town

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [22]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(December 24th, 1991).  TASK FORCE tries to celebrate the Holiday Season.  So does DEMON.</p><p>Special Guest 'Villain': Dr. Matthew Fuseli as Biomaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Little Town

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Christmas Episode, occult themes, intense action sequences
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### Dramatis Personae:
> 
> **Task Force (Dallas-Fort Worth supergroup)**
> 
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), CEO of ProStar, speedster and team leader
>   * Julie Dormyer (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Rev. Kent Christiansen (AKA Spiritual Warrior), Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church, mage with a holy sword
>   * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector
>   * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), exiled Varanyi psionic
> 

> 
> **Villains**
> 
>   * Dr. Matthew Fuseli (AKA Biomaster), master genetic engineer with mutant powers of neurokinetic manipulation
>   * Gloria Humphrey (AKA Morbane), occult master of DEMON
> 

> 
> **Other**
> 
>   * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Julie Dormyer (her 'Alfred')
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : I am *aware* that the toll bridge Mr. Bassman took before his tire went flat does not exist until 2009. I'm handwaving it away by saying it was built 20 years previously in-universe, mostly because I don't want to change the location of Humphrey Manor in Lakewood Village
> 
> * * *

(12/24/1991, mid-afternoon. The Galleria, Dallas, TX)

(Fade in to Ted 'Ranger' Jameson in secret identity navigating the crowds of last-second shoppers, already carrying some bags. He appears to have a lot on his mind, not paying too much attention to the holiday rush and spirit swirling around him)

 **Ranger** (internal monologue while turning into the Food Court): [[Got to talk to Kent when I get to the Manor. He'll know what to tell me...]]

(An individual backing away from a counter with a tray of food collides with him. Ted reflexively enters the Speed Zone, puts the bags of gift shopping down on the floor, levels the tray, grabs and replaces all the food about to spill all over the floor, and grabs the opposite end of the tray before dropping back down to normal speed)

 **Ranger** : "I'm terribly sorry. I should have been paying more attention..."

(Ted gets a good look at the individual's face)

 **Ranger** (blurting out before he can stop himself): "...BIOMASTER? What are YOU doing out of prison?!?"

 **Biomaster** : "I believe it's called 'parole.'" (beat) "Expensive lawyers don't hurt, either."

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[ohcrapohcrapohcrap... Come on, Matt. Drop it and just walk away...]]

(Matt looks in Ted's face. You know, he really *should* know Ted from somewhere...)

 **Biomaster** : "You're Theodore Jameson, Jr., the CEO of ProStar! Why would *you* have known who and where I was..."

(looks at his food tray that *should* have been spilled all over the ground right now from the force of the collision, and puts 2 and 2 together. His 'Great Intellect' Multipower didn't have to put in *too* much overtime on that question...)

 **Biomaster** (eyes narrowing): "...unless you put me there?"

(awkward pause)

 **Ranger** (low voice): "You KNOW I'm going to have to do something about this before you can use that knowledge against me."

 **Biomaster** : "On Christmas Eve? Please, Theodore. Even *I* have standards!"

(Biomaster turns to walk away)

 **Biomaster** (over shoulder): "But next week, Ranger, all bets are off."

(Biomaster vanishes into the crowd at the Food Court. Ted picks up his gifts, now pissed at himself)

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[Yeah, Merry Christmas to you, too]] (beat, then walking off) [[On the bright side, things can't get too much worse today]]

(He really should be more genre-savvy than that)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, Lakewood Village, TX. One hour later)

(Julie "Ladyhawk" Dormyer in secret identity has just opened the front door of the manor for Ted)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ted! Welcome to the first annual TASK FORCE Christmas!"

 **Ranger** (stepping inside): "Kent and Bowser aren't here, yet?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "You're the first one."

(Julie closes the door behind him. Shina Arikawa glides up and takes Ted's presents and jacket)

 **Ranger** : "Wait a minute. You said 'first annual.'"

 **Ladyhawk** : "This is the first year since we got together we've all been in the Metroplex for Christmas. I'd like to make it a yearly tradition."

(they walk out of the foyer into the Great Room. The stereo is playing the soundtrack to [A Charlie Brown Christmas,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewG5xsNz5No) the tree is strung with lights, and both Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins and and Zes'arou Al'Gari 'Sage' Vikon are busy hanging ornaments)

 **Starforce** : "No, no, NO! The Bird of Prey is the only atmosphere-rated ornament we have in the set! Only IT can provide close-air support for the Manger!" (shows Vikon a small replica of a Galaxy-class starship from _Star Trek: the Next Generation_ ) "The _Enterprise-D_ is supposed to take high guard around the Star of Bethlehem!"

(or at least they were until just now)

 **Sage** (psychokinetically unhooking the Klingon Bird of Prey from the light string at the top and making the tree lights go out): "I swear, I must be the only SANE sophont in this ROOM."

 **Ranger** : "Bob?"

 **Starforce** : "Oh, hi Ted."

 **Ranger** : "It's the Christmas Story, not a Starfleet tactical exercise."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Why can't it be both?"

(Sage psychokinetically hooks the _Enterprise-D_ up to the now-vacant socket in the light string. The tree lights come back on)

 **Sage** (through gritted teeth): "There. Happy?"

 **Starforce** : "Perfect. Thank you, Vikon."

 **Sage** (to no one in particular): "I HATE this time of the year!"

 **Ranger** : "You *can't* be serious?"

 **Sage** (beat): "Where would you like me to start?"

 **Starforce** (muttered): "Whatever you do, Ted, DON'T get him started on Santa Claus!"

 **Ranger** : "Why? What does he have against Santa Claus?"

 **Ladyhawk** (muttered and wishing fervently she were elsewhere at the moment): "Oh, crap."

 **Sage** : "Oh, yes. Santa Claus. Let's ignore for starters the bizarre fusion of an ancient religious priest with an even more ancient pagan god. Let us also ignore the impossibility of delivering presents to every household on your planet in the space of a single day. I'll even set aside your acceptance of what should be in American culture the rather disturbing invasion-of-personal-privacy issues involved in this being's ability to enter and leave houses by the chimney. You know what REALLY disturbs me about Santa Claus?"

(Vikon pauses for breath. Julie is shaking her head, Bob is looking at Ted accusingly, and Ted is staring at Vikon curiously)

 **Sage** (pointing to Julie): "Every year since I've been exiled to your planet, Miss Dormyer leaves milk and cookies out on a table in the Great Room and sleeps on the couch to try to catch this mythical entity in the act of DELIVERING PRESENTS to her!!"

 **Ladyhawk** (embarrassed and angry): "It's one of the few pleasant memories left of my childhood from when my parents were alive!"

(Bob has had enough)

 **Starforce** : "It's also called 'being a good host.'"

(Vikon stares at Bob, dumbfounded. Julie does a double-take before she can continue the argument with Vikon)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "Clearly, the ability to successfully deliver presents to three billion households in a twenty-four hour timespan would require some form of total conversion of mass into energy to pull off. So, let's postulate the existence of an entity which can do this, but only to reaction mass in the form of certain complex carbohydrates and proteins. It is *therefore* the responsibility of the host to provide this reaction mass in order to fuel the entity's mission..."

(Vikon collapses into a nearby chair, mostly motionless except for the occasional twich, his mouth hanging open. Ted can't hold the laughter in any longer.)

 **Ladyhawk** (eyes wide, to Bob): "I think you broke Vikon!"

 **Starforce** (looking at him): "He lasted longer than I thought he would."

 **Ranger** (still laughing): "Bob, how can you DO that off the top of your head?!?"

 **Starforce** (shrugs): "It's a gift."

(Ted finally stops laughing)

 **Ranger** (still smiling): "I needed that today." (to Bob) "You've never stayed in town for Christmas before, have you?"

 **Starforce** : "First time I haven't gone back to Indianapolis for the holidays since I moved down here." (beat, smiles) "It's kind of fun, actually."

 **Ladyhawk** (laughing, to Ted): "You should've seen him with skates on at the Galleria yesterday. Bob's *terrified* of ice!"

 **Starforce** : "You've never tried to DRIVE on it before. My fear is justified."

(the dorbell rings)

 **Ladyhawk** : "That's gotta be either Kent or Bowser. I'll go bring him in."

* * *

(Library, Stately Dormyer Manor. Five minutes later)

(Ted lets Kent 'Spiritual Warrior' Christiansen into the Library, then shuts the door behind them)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (beat): "You wanted to talk with me?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes. Do you remember Aida Lerner?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Ha'Pele? The psionic MOSSAD agent? Yes, but it's been a few years since she's been in the Metroplex." /* "Piranharecho" */

 **Ranger** : "Yeah."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Is there something wrong with her?"

 **Ranger** (hesitating): "I suppose that depends on your point of view."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Why are you being evasive, Ted? This is unlike you."

 **Ranger** (beat): "Back in March, my unit was being demobilized after we won Desert Storm. I had a significant amount of leave built up that I had to use, so I spent two weeks of it in Israel."

 **Spiritual Warrior** (voicing a dawning suspicion): "You spent it with Ms. Lerner."

 **Ranger** : "Yes."

(awkward pause)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "You didn't."

(Ted hands Kent a small picture of an attractive, sharp-faced woman in a hospital gown holding a newborn baby)

 **Ranger** : "I got this picture in the mail last night from Aida, along with a letter that was terse even by her standards. The child is named Kara, and she was born last week." (beat) "I'm the father."

(awkward pause)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "What would you like me to say to you that you haven't apparently already said to yourself?"

 **Ranger** (frustrated): "I don't know!" (beat) "Kent, I'm the leader. I'm the one who's supposed to set the example, the one the rest of *you* are supposed to look up to!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "So you made a mistake. Congratulations, you're human. God does NOT love you any less for what you have done. Neither will the rest of TASK FORCE."

 **Ranger** : "Yes, but what about Aida?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "What do you mean?"

 **Ranger** : "My first clue that she was carrying my daughter... our daughter was last night."

 **Spiritual Warrior** (incredulous): "She never contacted you before then?"

 **Ranger** : "No! And I never thought anything of it because we both know what line of work she's in..."

 **Spiritual Warrior** (interrupting): "Could it be that she is as hurt and as confused as you are now?"

(beat, then Ted looks down at the floor)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (softly): "Go to her, Ted. Hold her. Hold your daughter. You know it's the right thing to do..."

(the door to the Library flies open, revealing Julie. She looks upset)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Guys, we may have a problem."

* * *

(Great Room, Stately Dormyer Manor. One minute later. Vikon's doing much better now, thank you for asking, but that's not the problem)

 **Shina** : "It is usually not like Master Frederick to be so late, so I called his apartment. When the answering machine kept picking up, I called his landlord. He had left over an hour ago, saying he was going to a party."

 **Ranger** : "Could he have been going to someone else's party? We're not his only friends, you know."

 **Shina** : "The landlord said that he was dressed casual but nice, and had an overnight bag along with presents."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sounds like how he usually dresses when he comes over here."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "And it sounds like he *was* coming over here, too."

 **Starforce** : "It takes less than half an hour to drive from his apartment to here. He should have arrived before Ted."

 **Sage** (to Bob): "He wouldn't happen to have one of those miniaturized RF screamers you've built, would he?"

(Bob freezes, then facepalms and takes off for the garage at a dead run, swearing)

 **Ranger** : "I think that was a 'yes.'"

(Shina and the rest of TASK FORCE hurry along after him. As they climb the stairs from the Mud Room, they can see that the door to his apartment is already open.)

 **Starforce** (from room): "No no no NO!"

(As the others reach the top of the stairs and look into his apartment, Bob is already donning his powered armor. His mask is already on his face)

 **Starforce** : "Bowser activated his screamer twenty minutes ago. The good news is, it's *really* close somewhere north of here. I'm going to do a quick reconnaissance flight."

 **Ladyhawk** (over her shoulder): "Shina, open the mud room door NOW. Everyone, clear the stairway!"

 **Ranger** : "Sage, switchboard. Spiritual Warrior, Phone Booth on the rest of us as soon as he's clear."

(Starforce wiggles a bit to make sure the suit fits right, then lights his forcefield)

 **Starforce** : "Comin' THROUGH!"

(He flies down the stairs, takes a right-angle turn at the bottom without slowing down, and shoots out into the driveway in front of Stately Dormyer Manor. As everyone else comes back down the stairs, Spiritual Warrior puts them into their superheroic outfits.)

 **Sage** : "Starforce is heading north for the toll bridge... Oh, that was quick. Mr. Bastable's car is on the side of the road about a quarter-mile east of the bridge proximate to what he just described as 'the creepy Victorian mansion just past Garza Lane.'"

 **Ladyhawk** : "The old Humphrey Manor?"

 **Sage** : "He is reporting that the car appears to have a flat tire and that the screamer is coming from Humphrey Manor... oh, and that his energy sensors are beginning to pick up what he just called, 'interesting transients.'"

 **Ranger** : "Tell him to pick an LZ as close to the front door as he can. The cavalry's on the way!"

* * *

(old Humphrey Manor, Lakewood Village TX. Thirty seconds later. It's already around local sunset)

(The interior of Humphrey Manor is dark and dust-covered, its better days seen decades ago. The foyer is candlelit; Bowser "Mr. Bassman" Bastable in secret ID is tied to a sacrificial altar in its center. A Morbane from DEMON is chanting from a book with an inverted pentagram on it. Four Mechspawn and eight warriors protect her.)

/* **GM note** : Mechspawn, uncharacteristically for an occult organization, wear a crude suit of powered armor based on the Iron Guard armor PRIMUS fielded throughout the 1980's. */

(There is a CRASH from the windows in the back of the Foyer as Starforce flies in at full speed)

 **Starforce** (singing): "It's the most action-packed time... of the year!" (full power force beam punches first Mechspawn through a side wall and outside. It's out)

(Ranger enters from the left, entering the Speed Zone and taking out all eight warriors before dropping back down to Normal Speed)

(flash-bangs suddenly roll all around the floor from somewhere near the altar and go off, blinding the Morbane and remaining Mechspawn for a phase)

(the front door disintegrates under one swing of Khereviel)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (to the Morbane): "Drop the book and no harm will come to you."

(Second Mechspawn turns and blasts third Mechspawn)

(fourth Mechspawn hits Starforce, no damage)

 **Starforce** (singing): "There are flash-bangs exploding and holy swords glowing, it's just what you feeeeear..." (misses fourth Mechspawn with force beam)

(Mr. Bassman suddenly feels his bonds cut and the gag over his mouth undone. Ladyhawk smiles and puts one finger over her lips. She is a ninja, you know)

(Ranger runs up to the Morbane and is hit by her special weapon [Gloomspire from the 6ed Josiah Brimstone writeup] before he can hit her. He collapses, unconscious from a massive STR/DEX/END/INT drain)

(second Mechspawn agent shoots at Morbane, misses)

(Morbane hits Mechspawn #2 [the one Sage was mind-controlling]. It's out, and the feedback over the Mind Control link briefly CON-stuns Sage)

 **Starforce** (singing): "...from the most action-packed time... of the WHUNNF!"

(Mechspawn #4 -- the only surviving Mechspawn -- has just done a move-through on Starforce, knocking him against the wall behind him. Only a couple of STUN gets through his defenses)

 **Starforce** (outraged, firing force beam at Mechspawn #4): "EVERYONE's a critic!!"

(He hits Mechspawn #4 and knocks it out.)

(Ladyhawk hits the Morbane on the arm holding Gloomspire with three shuriken. The Morbane screams in pain, drops Gloomspire, and turns around just in time for Mr. Bassman to send her flying with a well-timed sonic blast. He rolls off the altar in the other direction)

(Spiritual Warrior walks up and spikes the unholy book with Khereviel. The book bursts into flame and is consumed)

 **Morbane** (angry and hurt): "AAAAAHHHHH! You will PAY for that, Son of Adam!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "It's over. You WILL come quietly with us, one way or another."

(the Morbane leaps up on the altar and gestures toward the ceiling)

 **Morbane** : "No, I WON'T!"

(the chain holding the large, spiky chandelier above the altar breaks, impaling her on the altar. The conscious members of TASK FORCE recoil in disgust)

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "You know, as last words go those were pretty lame."

 **Ladyhawk** (Danger Sense screaming): "Starforce, shut up and shoot her!"

(everyone else has failed a PER roll, so they don't notice the blood spurting out of the body and contacting the unholy runes scribed around the altar)

 **Starforce** (to Ladyhawk): "She's DEAD! She spiked herself to the altar..."

 **Ladyhawk** (screaming): "SHOOT HER NOW!!"

(there is a tortured screech of bending metal from the altar. As the conscious members of TASK FORCE look on, the dead body of the Morbane begins to morph and grow. The chandelier which she had used to spike herself to the altar, now bent beyond all hope of structural integrity, shatters and sprays metallic shrapnel across the room [hitting only Starforce, but just TRY to get through those defenses with only a 1-point area-effect ranged killing attack...])

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "She sacrificed HERSELF to bring her summoning into our world."

(where once there was a dead Morbane, there is now a 12-foot tall demon. And it's not happy)

 **Starforce** (beat): "Oops?"

* * *

(old Humphrey Manor, Lakewood Village TX. One second later)

(The demon roars and kicks Gloomspire into the air. It hits Sage just as he recovers from being stunned, knocking him out)

(Spiritual Warrior runs the demon through with Khereviel, barely missing out on CON-stunning it. The demon [with 95 STR!] punches Spiritual Warrior and Khereviel off of itself and into the wall. Spiritual Warrior is CON-stunned between the blow and the knockback, then KO'ed by a RKA Hellbolt. Khereviel falls out of his hand. The demon heals most of the damage [in game mechanics, this is the special effect of its Resistant Protection])

(Starforce hits with an 18d6 Martial kick. For his trouble, he is grabbed by the demon, who lifts him in an attempt to rip him apart ['Tear You Limb from Limb,' 8d6+1 HKA w/ STR added])

(Starforce watches the power levels of his suit drop faster than he's ever seen them drop before as his forcefield attempts to keep him in one piece. With great exertion, he finally aims his hands and lets the demon have it in the eyes with his force spear [6d6 Ranged Killing Attack]. It screams and drops Starforce, grabbing its eyes while staggering away, slipping on the marbles that Ladyhawk has just thrown across the floor [2 phase AE Change Environment, -6 to DEX rolls])

(And with that, Starforce's suit shuts down as he bounces off the floor. His suit's Endurance Reserves are *out*.)

 **Starforce** (struggling to try to move): "No no NO!"

(Mr. Bassman drops the ceiling over the demon. It only slows it down for another phase)

(Ladyhawk dodges and rolls over to Khereviel and tries to pick it up. The Sword Angel doesn't budge)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Khereviel): "Please help me! There's no one left who can wield you!"

(Khereviel suddenly twists in her hand. For a sword so gigantic, it's now light as a feather to her)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Khereviel): "Thank you!" (internal monologue) [[Okay, Julie, remember your sword kata]]

(the demon, now free from debris, takes a massive swipe at Ladyhawk. She ducks it easily and with one swing from Khereviel liberates its arm from the rest of its body. It looks at the wound, and it starts regenerating)

 **Ladyhawk** : "SERIOUSLY?!?"

(Ladyhawk next rolls underneath the demon and hamstrings it. Her Danger Sense screams warning, and she barely dodges a RKA Hellbolt as it collapses to its knees. The demon heals the damage and gets back to its feet)

(Mr. Bassman hits with a 5d6-1 Penetrating RKA. The creature heals *that* damage, too, then CON-stuns him with an AE hellbolt)

(It's now Ladyhawk vs. the demon. It raises its remaining, bone-encrusted arm to smash her. Except this time, a familiar red-tinged beam smashes into the creature's chest from somewhere off to the side. Its eyes bug out and it clutches its chest, convulsing)

(Ladyhawk and Mr. Bassman [recovering from being stunned] look over to see Biomaster in power walk mode, continually playing a 10d6 BODY Drain from his gauntlet on the demon. The demon, still convulsing, falls to its knees, then to all threes [the regenerating arm still isn't back yet] as he closes to point-blank range)

(Ladyhawk takes a two-handed swing at the demon's neck with Khereviel, pushing her STR to do so. She hits and decapitates it. Khereviel immediately assumes its normal weight and falls out of her hands. She herself collapses to her knees, panting with the stress of her recent exertions)

 **Biomaster** (looking at the demon's body): "If you have any thermite pellets left, Ladyhawk, now would be a good time to be using them."

(Ladyhawk nods weakly, takes two pellets out of her utility belt, and hands them to Biomaster. He slams them down the creature's neck, which then slowly proceeds to burn up from the inside)

(Biomaster walks over to Spiritual Warrior, taking off his gauntlets and taking out his hypospray. Ladyhawk and Mr. Bassman can only watch dumbly, still catching their breath. He injects Spiritual Warrior, who suddenly jerks awake and extends his hand. Khereviel leaps into it instantly, and he glares at Biomaster)

 **Biomaster** (to Spiritual Warrior): "If you can heal Sage, I'll heal the others. I don't think my metabolic accelerants work on Varanyi physiology."

 **Mr. Bassman** (to Spiritual Warrior): "He be on our side, Angel-mon. He don' mean no harm."

 **Biomaster** : "Frederick, drop the accent. You can't fool me anymore."

(Mr. Bassman's eyes widen. Biomaster walks over to where Starforce is paralyzed against one of the remaining walls while Spiritual Warrior goes to Sage)

 **Starforce** : "I'm fine, I'm just out of power. If you've got any medicinal alcohol or hydrogen peroxide in your kit, give it to Ladyhawk. She'll know what to do with it."

 **Biomaster** (pulling a vial from his belt): "I thought your suit ran on fusion batteries, Robert."

 **Starforce** : "Okay, now you're officially beginning to creep me out. You know *all* our identities?"

 **Biomaster** : "Yes." (hands the vial to Ladyhawk, who has just walked over) "Here you go, Julie."

(Ladyhawk looks at Biomaster, then opens a compartment on the side of Starforce's belt and pours the vial in. Starforce's suit comes back to life)

 **Starforce** (standing up with Ladyhawk's assistance): "Since you answered *my* question... It's pulson-catalyzed fusion. I can burn anything as long as it has some hydrogen in it."

(Biomaster walks over to Ranger and injects him. Instantly, he's on his feet, looking around at the property damage, and drawing the wrong conclusion)

 **Ranger** (to Biomaster): "I thought you were going to wait until next week."

 **Biomaster** : "Perhaps it would be best to go someplace more comfortable and sit down for my side of the story." (turns to Ladyhawk) "I believe your house is less than a mile from here? This isn't a part of the Metroplex with which I'm familiar."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Now you're beginning to creep *me* out, too."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. Half an hour later.)

(Everyone is in the Great Room and [except for Biomaster] in more comfortable clothes. Shina has just provided the first round of spiced tea and hot chocolate service to all, and is hovering close to where everyone is sitting)

 **Ladyhawk** (with Bob's arm around her, to Biomaster): "The ONLY reason you would have been in this part of the Metroplex tonight was to come HERE. Why?"

 **Biomaster** : "It started when I ran into Theodore in the Galleria this afternoon. As in literally ran into him in the Food Court."

 **Ranger** (to TASK FORCE): "He figured out who I really was from that encounter." (to Biomaster) "I'm guessing that figuring identities for the rest of TASK FORCE wasn't too hard after that?"

 **Biomaster** (to Ted): "You would be correct." (beat, to TASK FORCE) "You'll find this hard to believe, but after all the fights we've been through the last 9 years, all of you are the closest thing I have to friends in the entire Metroplex. Once I knew who you were, I couldn't stand the thought of spending another holiday alone."

 **Shina** (her hands now resting on Bowser's shoulders): "He speaks the truth. No one should have to be alone on Christmas Eve."

(Julie looks at Shina's hands, and her eyes grow wide. She looks at Bob, who surprisingly has also noticed it)

 **Shina** : "If there is ANY night you can grant that to Dr. Fuseli, shouldn't it be tonight?"

(Shina gently picks her hands up off of Bowser and glides off for the kitchen)

 **Ranger** (beat, to Biomaster): "So this is our Christmas Truce?"

 **Biomaster** : "That is a *very* interesting way of looking at my visit, Theodore. I like that." (beat, smiling to all of TASK FORCE) "As your guest, I would be remiss if I did not bring gifts of my own tonight. If I may?"

 **Ranger** : "Go ahead."

(Matt pulls two bottles out of the large sack he brought with him into Stately Dormyer Manor)

 **Biomaster** : "When I'm not attempting to take over the Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex I like experimenting with alcohol distillation and microbrewing. These two bottles are a special brew of eggnog I was making especially for the holiday this year. It is my honor to share these with you."

 **Ladyhawk** (toward the kitchen): "Shina? Seven... Eight wine goblets, please?"

 **Ranger** : "From all of us, thank you. This is a princely gift..."

 **Biomaster** : "Oh, but I'm not done." (hoists what appears to be a six-pack of beer out of the sack onto the table) "THIS is the strongest beer I have ever attempted to brew. I call it, 'Alpha Strike.'"

(Ted takes a bottle out of the six-pack and looks at the label. His eyes bug out)

 **Ranger** : "87 proof?!?"

 **Starforce** (to Spiritual Warrior): "I want your bottle."

* * *

(Christmas party montage, Stately Dormyer Manor)

(Matt is looking at a framed certificate and medal with Julie)

 **Biomaster** : "Robert MISSED being told he won the Nobel Prize in Physics because he left his hotel phone off the hook?"

 **Ladyhawk** (sipping her eggnog): "It's a long story." /* "Operation Phoenix" */

* * *

(Ted has an atlas of the world out, open to the Middle East, and is indicating to Matt where he and his unit had been during Desert Storm)

* * *

(Merlyn is balancing on his back paws, pulling one of Matt's hands down to sniff it)

 **Biomaster** (looking at Merlyn, amazed): "Are you SURE you didn't genetically engineer him?"

 **Starforce** (deadpan): "He got that big entirely on his own."

* * *

****(Bowser on the sax, Bob on the piano, and Matt on the guitar jamming to[Jennifer's Lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1eNYvHEd00&t=2m21s) by Spyro Gyra [specifically, between 2: 21 and 3:36])

* * *

(Kent reads the Christmas Story from the New Testament to everyone)

* * *

(midnight, Stately Dormyer Manor)

(The members of TASK FORCE are lining up in the foyer.)

 **Ranger** (to Biomaster): "You realize that we can't allow you to remember our secret identities once you leave?"

 **Biomaster** : "I was *expecting* to be mind-wiped before the end of the night."

 **Ladyhawk** (incredulous): "And you STILL came?"

 **Biomaster** : "What was it your lovely Ms. Arikawa said? No one should have to be lonely on Christmas Eve?"

(Matt goes to the head of the line. He shakes Kent's hand first)

 **Biomaster** : "I still think Linus Van Pelt does a better reading of Luke chapter 2. But you're close."

(Kent smiles)

(Matt next shakes Mr. Bassman's hand)

 **Biomaster** : "I'll be looking forward to the new album."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "I'll autograph it for you."

(next, Matt takes Julie's free hand and kisses it)

 **Biomaster** : "I have four words for you, milady."

 **Ladyhawk** (intrigued): "Oh, really?"

 **Biomaster** (leaning forward): "Flaming mastodons of doom." /* "Operation Phoenix" */

(Julie's eyes widen in horror. She then glares at Bob and stomps on one of his feet)

 **Starforce** : "OW!!"

 **Biomaster** (to Bob, laughing while shaking *his* free hand): "A shame I won't remember you telling me about that. It would have been fun to attempt!"

(Matt now stands in front of Ted, then grabs his shoulders)

 **Biomaster** : "And thank *you*, Theodore, for running into me at the Galleria. Literally." (turns to address the rest of the team. There may be tears in his eyes) "I've had a wonderful night, TASK FORCE, and I wish it didn't have to end. Merry Christmas."

 **Ladyhawk** : "But we didn't give *you* anything!"

 **Biomaster** : "Oh, but you did. More than you will ever know." (beat, then sadly and to Vikon): "I'm ready."

(Vikon looks at Matt, and his eyes glow. Biomaster's head jerks a bit, then he looks off into the distance. He then walks off to his SUV trance-like and drives off)

 **Sage** (to himself): "The lonelieness in his memories for each Christmas he has lived through..." (accusingly, to the team) "This was the happiest Christmas of his life, and I just erased it from his memories in order to protect your secret identities. I hope all of you are happy."

(Kent and Mr. Bassman look away. Bob and Julie hug each other. All are ashamed.)

 **Ranger** (beat): "Perhaps someday, Vikon, you can unerase it."

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Stately Dormyer Manor, well after midnight. Ending montage, best read to the first 2 minutes of Mannheim Steamroller's [Stille Nacht](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwlFOx12Nzs)

 ****(Kent prays by his bedside [0: 09 - 0:35]. Khereviel is cleaned, sharpened, and propped up by the window)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Thank you O God for this band of brothers and sisters called TASK FORCE, for their presence fighting by my side has truly been a blessing to me. And I pray for Dr. Fuseli, too, for you have placed good in his heart which he does not yet realize he possesses."

* * *

****(Ted leans back on his bed, staring at the picture of Aida Lerner and their newborn baby daughter. He then picks up the phone on the nightstand and dials a number from memory [0: 35-0:55])

 **Ranger** : "Yes, I'm interested in a round trip ticket, please." (beat) "DFW to Tel Aviv, Israel."

* * *

****(Bowser leans on the railing above the foyer, smiling. Shina Arikawa appears from below and beckons to him. He sonic teleports downstairs to join her, and they walk off together. [0: 55-1:15])

* * *

****(The Great Room is dark, except for the light of the Christmas tree. Bob and Julie are cuddled on the couch, clothed and asleep. Merlyn guards them while sleeping on the back of the couch. On an adjacent table is a plate with a cookie next to a glass of milk. Another half-eaten cookie suddenly drifts down onto the plate, and the milk glass levitates. The PoV stays on the milk and spins to reveal that it's Vikon enjoying the provisions traditionally left for Santa Claus. He psychokinetically returns the milk glass and smiles before leaving, PoV pivoting up to the Star of Bethlehem up on the tree before fadeout [1: 15-1:55])

* * *

(fin)


End file.
